


The Right of All Sentient Beings [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: The Fast and the NBTs [PODFIC] [2]
Category: Fast and the Furious Series, Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cars, Crossover, Fix-It, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 15:39:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2353646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"En-bee-whats?" Vince objected. "Are you saying he was in some kind of government experiment?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Right of All Sentient Beings [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Right of All Sentient Beings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/201425) by [Jedi Buttercup (jedibuttercup)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedibuttercup/pseuds/Jedi%20Buttercup). 



> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!

cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/FatF/The%20Right%20of%20All%20Sentient%20Beings.mp3) | 46:46 | 43.0 MB  
---|---|---  
[The Fast and the NBTs Podbook Compilation](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/FatF/The%20Fast%20and%20the%20NBTs.m4b) | 5:05:03 | 142.9 MB  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/right-of-all-sentient-beings) |  |   
  
### Music

_One-X_ by Three Days Grace

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3


End file.
